Join LOVEMUFFIN : THE STORY!
by Maylinn17
Summary: Phineas and Isabella get letters in the mail inviting them to join L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., and Perry and Pinkey have a bad feeling. They both read the invites and find out that there are mentions of Perry in them, and they don't have enough time to react before thier owners read them! Anyone who reads can tell me what they want to happen next, and I will put it all in the story!
1. Chapter 1

Few notes before we start...

*If you read my bio, I know what I said about posting. This is going to take a little longer to write, because I don't have the story planed out all the way.

*At the end of each chapter, I want you guys to review and tell me what to happen next. I will then gather your ideas, and throw them into the story! (NOTE, this is for this story only... other stories are just my doing!)

*This is based off a paper I had to write for school. I posed it as its own story, but its also on here too, so don't worry about finding it!

*This is my first real fan fic, and I will accept all reviews, even bad ones. Thanks! :)

Perry sighed, his head hurt.

There came a knock from the other room, and Phineases voice rang out into Perry's ears," Hey Isabella! Nice to see you here!"

"Thanks for letting us stay Phineas!"

Us? Perry thought.

He was about to get up and go investigate, when a small dog ran in and jumped up on top of him...

"Pinkey?", Perry asked, " What are you doing here?"

Pinkey laughed," Phineas didn't tell you? Isabella's parents are away for the weekend, so we are staying here with you!"

"Oh boy", Perry smiled and rolled his eyes, Pinkey was nice, and his best friend, but could be... loud at times.

Isabella and Phineas walked in," So Phineas," Isabella said," I got this letter in the mail, from some place called .E.M.U.F.F.I.N, I haven't opened it yet... do ya want, to take a look?"

Perry's and Pineys heads popped up, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., this can't be good.

"That's strange," Phineas said, " Ferb and I got a letter from those same people! Let's take a look!"

Isabella set her letter on the couch, and followed Phineas out into the other room. The two agents jumped right into action, the both opened up the letter and read:

Join L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.!

Do you ever get the feeling that you are being watched by someone or something? Well you are! L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. ( League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frighting Investments in Naughtiness) is looking for some new recruits and we would like you! As it says in our name, we are a league of evildoers that are about to take over the Ti-State area, and after that, the world! And every day we are getting closer and closer to our goal, it will be any day now. When that time comes, you will be the same old common pedestrian you are, unless of course, you chose to join us. Then you would have to work hard labor, but you will get to help us rule the world instead! How can we promise that we can take over the Ti-State area? Because we have done it before! You may not have noticed though, because the man who took it over, Hines Doofenshertis, gave the Ti-State area back! That's why we need you, Doof is smart and good with gadgets, but he needed some help in the common sense department. We need people that can invent, and then we need smart and witty people like you, who can fill up for the empty spaces like Doof. If we had someone with all of your talents, then the job could be done in a snap! Plus any member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N gets to attend to exclusive pageants and shows. And by exclusive we mean extraordinary! But back to the point, we need your brains, smarts, and beauty on our side to win!

We are not the only league out there, there is another agency called O.W.C.A (Organization Without a Cool Acronym), they say that they are proctoring you, but are they really? The O.W.C.A, agency is a group of secret agent animals (YES ANIMALS) and their leaders, who are out to stop us. But O.W.C.A has its many flaws, like for example, extremely poor security. This probably has something to do with their poor leader, Major Monogram. Major M. is always doing things like sunbathing on his roof, dancing around in his parachute pants, and ordering others to get him coffee! How much time does this man, who might I add, used to have a perm, really spend on protecting and strengthening his agency? And his intern, Carl Karl, was given the title, 'Payed Intern', and he still doesn't get payed! But somehow they pay the agents, yes, they pay the animal agents. Our interns are payed for doing nothing, and that's just the half of it!

Our members here at L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Are very smart and are not easily defeated, but the O.W.C.A agents are very weak. Agent S. for example, if you surround him in salt, then he cant go any where! Even salt stops them! And their best agent, Perry ( or agent P ), is a platypus that sweats milk! Do you really think that a beber duck can protect you? The animal agents cant talk either, so how are you supposed to communicate with them? They might be saying,"Go home, there is no trouble here!", when it looks like they are saying, " Go grab a fork and stab yourself with it!". Trust us, stabling your self with a fork is NOT the best idea ever.

So now we have made our point, and we want you to take all the facts into careful consideration. At O.W.C.A, their agents are weak and unable to communicate. And even if their agents were better, they still have poor security, and an even poorer leader. While here at L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. We have better use for your Brains and wits. Your talents will bring us one step closer to taking over the Ti-State area, and bringing it under better leadership. Because we are the best and rightful rulers of the

Ti-State area! Sure were evil, buts whats so bad about that? Evil is basically the new good! Because really, who do you trust to protect you? O.W.C.A and their wimpy agents, or L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. And our superior smartness? We will let you decide.

Uh oh... this was bad.

Pinkey grabbed a pen from his pocket and gave it to Perry," QUICK!" He barked," WRITE SOMTHING!"

Perry thought really fast, and wrote:

Please note that nothing written above is true... this is a scam.

Sure it was awful, but it would have to do, as Isabella walked back in to grabbed her note.

"That's strange! My letter says that this a scam!"

Phineas poked his head in," That's weird, mine doesn't say that!"

Perry and Pinkey gave each other worried glances... this was bad.

*Sorry for the short chapter... I didn't know how I should start this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry for such a short chapter, but so far only one person has PM me and I cant do much with that. Please Pm or review me at the end of each chapter telling me what should come next. This a little experiment and I need your help to make it work! And thanks to all that did review, and to my best friend for support :)**

 **once again, sorry for the short chapter! I had nothing to work with!**

"You three better be doing something bustable!"

Candace ran in with Stacey close behind to find her brothers... reading a letter? She watched as Stacey ran over to the couch and flop over, oh well, so much for her help! But at least she didn't need Stacey to ask her brothers what they were doing.

"What ARE you doing?!"

Surprised, Isabella looked up from her letter," Oh! Candace! It's just you! Uh... we are just looking at some mail, here, take a look!" She handed Candace her letter, and Ferb have his to Stacey.

Perry chartered something to Pinky and they ran to Stacey's side as she read the letter, they were at the moment, powerless. Both of them hated the idea of being relocated. They looked at each other nervously as Stacey finished, and bent down to their level. "This is bad!", she whispered as she pretended to fix her show. (A/N, Stacey knows Perrys secret. I don't know what episode, but she catches him in the act, and convinces him not to erase her memory. Because she is technically not a Flynn-Fletcher) Perry and Pinky nodded in agreement, which made Stacey's eyes widen. " Wait, Pinky? Your one too?" Pinky barked to show that she was right, but then changed his expression back to its original look of worry. " I will see what I can do! ", and with that, she sat back up.

"Look what it says here,!" Isabella exclaimed," It talks about some agent named Perry the Platypus... And that he sweats milk. "

"Uh..." Stacey studded," M-maybe it's a metaphor! Ya! A metaphor! Because I met this guy once named Perry, and he did have a big nose and his hair was dyed green. He was ugly like a platypus, but I had no idea that he was an agent!"

Perry quietly gave a chatter of annoyance.

"And remember that it IS propaganda!" Ferb said," They are going to over-over exaggerate!"

"But what about this?" Candace quipped," If you cover the area around Agent S. in salt, then he can't go anywhere!"

Stacey was starting to sweat, " Maybe they mean a whole wall of salt... or another metaphor!"

Phineas stood up," I don't know about you guys, but I say we check it out! "

"But their evil!", Isabella said.

"Well ya! But maybe they want to change! We could help them! Everyone deserves a second chance!"

"I don't know Phin..." Stacey whispered.

Perry ran over and jumped on to his owners lap in an attempt to sway him. This was not going well, but at least Stacey saved him for having to leave... just for the time being at most.

"Well..." Phineas said slowly, " I saw that we..."

 **What choice will Phineas make?! The sooner you Pm/review, the sooner we know!**

 **Thanks for reading! -Maylinn17**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whats up guys? I am back! And I want to say "Thank You!" to all who reviewed, and to all who gave me story ideas! This is an experiment that my friend and I are doing, and we really hope that it works. Plus, the more you review, the faster the updates will come :) And please note that** ** _iltalics_** **are thoughts, and for this chapter, bold is Perrys typing.**

* * *

Phineas sat down on his bed and got under the covers while Ferb did the in same. Things worked just like they normally did: Linda kissed them goodnight, the lights went out, Perry came in and climbed up into his bed... and when he would wake up, Perry would be in Ferbs bed. Though this was sometimes reversed ( as in he started in Ferbs bed and woke up in Phineases bed ). Phineas would then go over everything that happend that day, and recite it in his head like a mental dairy.

 _So today, mom gave us some of her famous whole grain/fat free granola bars, we haven't had those in a while! Then Isabella and Pinky came over to stay for a week while her mother is away. After all that, we got these strange letters in the mail from some group called L.O.V.E.M.U-_

Phineas stoped suddenly as Ferb rolled over in his bed from across the room. Then Phineas remembering that Ferb couldn't hear him, kept going:

 _It was called L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.. We ( Ferb, Isabella, and... oh! Candace and Stacey showed up too! ) had this debate on weather or not we should join them. Stacey said no, and Ferb seemed to silently agree with her... but Isabella... she looked like she wanted to say 'no', but at the same time wanted to side with me and say yes. ( I thought we should do it, because they might want to turn good, or make the Tri-State area better. We could help them! ) So we chose to go with 'no' for now, but if they mailed us back again THEN we would consider it further._

Phineas rolled over slowly, as to not to disturb Perry, and dug his face deep into his fur. He figured that Perry was already asleep as he gave no response. _We should make Perry an animal translater sometime!_ He thought, _Then he might be able to tell us where he runs off to every day..._

 _So anyways, after lunch, we built this candle that never burns out. It took a while, but we got it done, and a LOT of people bought them! We made a few hundread dollars, and we think that we might use it to get something nice for mom. It should also be enough money to buy parts for projects in the future. Then for dinner, mom made us tacos to celebrate Isabella staying the night... and now Isa and Pinky are staying in the guest room down the hall and..._

Phineas let his eyelids fall lower and lower, untill he was eventually asleep.

* * *

"Ok hang on! So not only is my best friends pet a secret agent, Isabellas pet is one too? How many people have secret agent pets?!"

Perry shruged without looking up from Stacys computer. It was 8:30 and they ( He, Stacy, and Pinky ) had about an hour to come up with a good plan before Phineas and Ferb would go to bed.

 **First of all Stacy,** he typed, **Thanks for letting us come over to your house!**

"Anything for the good of the people!", she awnserd.

 **But to get to the point, we are talking about L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., and they NEVER give up! Or the group would have disputed years ago. So they are most likely to either 1. Ask them over and over again, or 2. kidnap them. And we want to know if you could help us watch them... ya know... cuz your human and all...**

"No prob!", Stacy said, " Anything for you guys! Now we just need a plan..."

* * *

"Ferb! I know what we are gonna do today! We are going to create a self driving car, then we wont have to bother mom, and we can still go anywhere we want!"

Stacy ran into the backyard behind a ranting Candace. She was going to have to find a way to keep Candace right next to them, without looking suspisous. "So why don't you just video tape them?", she had asked, and of course, Candace was all for it. Candace sat in the yard for about an hour or so untill the cars were finnished, then the 3 kids reved them up and got inside.

 _Only about half an hour,_ Stacy told herself, _until Perry and Pinky get back!_

But then the cars started up... and took off in three diffrent directions! Stacy quickly took off after Isabellas car, the one that was going slowest, while Candace went after Ferbs car. Leaving Phineas without anyone to watch him...

Phineas sped across town, past the park and into the east side. The car was working great... until... some pharmsist came speeding up in front of him, therefore making him crash.

"Oh my gosh! Sir I am so sorry!", Phineas yelled as he got out of his 'car'

The man emerged from the wreckege, "Hey kid! Whats the big i- HEY IS THAT A SELF DRIVING CAR?!"

"Uh... ya it was... I am Phineas, and you are?"

" I am docter-", Whatever the man said next was blown over by the wind.

"Wait! Say that again! I couldnt hear you!"

"I said, you can call me Hinez-" Once again the wind blew over his words.

They shook hands, " Well Hinez," Phineas said, " Where ya headed to?"

"Well, I was headed to a meeting for work... SAY, we are looking for some new recuits! You should join us!"

"Why I would be happy to! Just let me text my friends, they could come too!"

And with that, Phineas walked with Doofenshmritz to his meeting...

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! That took forever to type! And I know that the last part is awful... but I hope that you like it!**

 **And PLEASE tell me what you think should comes next, does Phineas join lovemuffin and Isa join OWCA?! Or maybe they find out Perrys secret! This is an experiment and I cant say how much I need your help! The more reviews, the more updates, and longer chapters!**

 **Thanks a billion!**

 **-Maylinn17 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi humans! Whats up with all of you? I have just a few notes to start with so here they are! (Please read the A/N, there are some important notes! )**

 **\- I am a very bad speller. And in every chapter I have made a mistake! First with Pinky, then Stacy, then in the last chapter was Heniz! I am very bad at this so please cut me some slack, but thanks to all of you people the DID point these out :) I am (very) slowly getting better! Oh, I I also know that its the** ** _Tri-state area_** **and not** ** _Tr- state_** **, but my laptop disagrees so sorry for that too! :/**

 **-I will try to use all of your ideas, as many as I can use, but I will not use them all right away. So if you say maybe something like... 'Perry should eat candy and get sick', then I will use it, just not in the next direct chapter, but maybe in two chapters. And the Perry candy thing was an example, no one said really that, lol. But I have all of your ideas written down and saved!**

 **And on that note, I can't use all of your ideas sadly :( You see, its kinda like a vote. Some people say that Isabella should join L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. with Phineas, and others say the opposite. I can't use both ideas, but I will make them all fit best I can!**

 **-And for Marie Flynn, and anyone else, this** ** _CAN_** **be a phinsabella :) I really wanted it to be, I was just waiting for someone to ask! ( and also for Marie Flynn, I will write more about Perry and Pinkys fear, I was really going to do so in the last chapter, but forgot... thanks for reminding me! :) )**

 **-Last but not least, I want to thank everyone that reviewed this story! This is working better than I thought it would! And I really hope to keep this up, and each review makes my day! Thanks :) and have a "Happy (late) Easter"! :)**

 **If you made it through all that, then enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

Perry ran as fast as his little feet could carry him, according to Stacy, the kids had taken off in three directions, and she could only catch one, Isabella. Pinky was already at his house (by his, I mean Perrys house), and Stacy was on her way, they had decided to set the plan into action early with Isabella, and then they would take care of Phineas and Ferb as soon as they got the chance. Perry ran into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard to find Pinky pacing back and fourth, he didn't look 100% if he trusted Stacy to carry out the plan, but he also knew that it was for the better. So that their owners would not go to L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. So they wouldn't have to leave home.

Perry was scared too, he knew that if the gang refused, then L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. might go as far as to hurt them. But after the... 'incident' with the second dimention, he knew that they could handle themselves. It was still an upsetting thought though, that even the slightest glimpse of his hat could and would send him on the road... Screw it. This was getting worse by the minute!

Perry went up and placed a hand (paw?) and Pinkys shoulder, " It's gonna be ok Pinky, Stacy knows what she's doing!"

"I know Per, I just have this nagging felling in my gut."

"Ya, me too... Did you just call me Per?"

"Heh, ya! You noticed! Just wanted to, ya know, lighten the mood a little bit..."

"Ya..."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, trying the best they could to push the terrible thought of relocation from their heads, neither accomplishing their goal. The silence was eventually broken , forcing them to go into 'mindless mode', when the sound of Stacy and Isabella was heard outside the gate.

"Uh... so what ARE we doing here then?", Isabella asked as Stacy got out her watch, and started to get it at ready. " And I don't really know if I want to be hypnotised... or why are you getting that out?"

"Isabella," Stacy reassured her," this will only take a second, and its for a good cause!"

Isabella didn't move.

"Oh look! There is Phineas!", Stacy pointed to the area right behind Isabella, whos face perked up. But then fell down to a did-you-really-just-try-to-pull-that-trick-on-me look.

Perry sighed, this was going GREAT.

That was when idea struck Pinky, he ran forward, and gave his Isa the biggest puppy dog eyes ever in the history of puppy dog eyes. He was desperate, and it worked.

Isabella bent down and smiled, " Awwwwe! Are you hungry? Wait right here, I think I saw a random sandwich laying around inside. Wonder where it came from..."

"Quick thinking!", Perry chattered as Isabella ran into the house.

Pinky beemed at his approval, " Thanks! Now for some lunch!"

Isabella ran out with the grilled cheese sandwich in hand and set it on the gound, and as soon as she was in standing strait again, Stacy had her watch swinging back and fourth.

"When I snap my fingers," She said, " You will despise L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., and everything that has to do with it."

"Yes master" (A/N: I have never seen any episodes where Stacy hypnotises anyone, I am just going off the top of my head. Cut me some slack ._.)

 _ **snap**_

Isabella shook her head, "Hey, wheres Phine-" Isabella pulled a ringing cell phone from her pocket and glanced at the screen, " Ops! Gotta go! See ya round Stacy!" And with that she was gone.

"Welp!" Stacy sighed, " Thats one kid down, and one to go..."

A voice came from inside, " BUST, BUST, BUST, BUST, BUST!", Candace ran in chantng, " I'm gonna do it! BUST, BUST, BUST!"

Stacys face went pale, "Candace! I thought you were with Phineas!?"

"No, Stacy, I was with Ferb. AND I HAVE PROOF!"

Candace threw up her phone to show Stacy the picture, and she did have it, it was as clear as can be. It wass a picture of the self driving car, and in the window, Ferb was visable. He was had on black sunglasses, with a red hoodie, and was in some kind of rapper hip hop pose. Candace giggled and ran off without another comment.

Stacy sighed, "Yay."

* * *

Heinz led his three new friends down the hall, he felt smart, like a teacher. _Maybe,_ he thought, _I should become a teacher someday!_

He spent about 20 minutes in a routine, he would go to a room, say what room it was, tell the kids everything he had ever done in that room, then praise himself. He had just got done with the backstorys from the second room when a short woman walked up, she had a badazled ( as in sparkles ) labcoat, and underneath she wore a fancy blue dress. Her snow blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun, black ankle boots, and newly tanned skin.

"Heinz", she said, "Are these the kids?"

"Well the are for sure not adults!", he retorted.

"Well Heinz, I think that you have done enough! You may go home early today!"

"REALLY?! THANKS!"

The lady bent down to Phineases level as Doofenshimrtz ran off," And what might I ask is your name?"

"I am Phineas, and this is my brother Ferb! Oh, and my best friend Isabella!"

"Really? My middle name is Isabelle!"

"Cool!", Phineas grinned.

"In fact, I am Dr. Elanor Visto Isabelle Lee. And yes, I do have two middle names... But anyways, I have a question, did any of you get a letter asking you to join L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.?"

"How did you know about that?", Isabella growled.

Elanor smirked, "I have my ways"

"Well we did really," Phineas cut in, " But we chose to decline, unless we got mailed back, then we would consider it further!"

Elanors face lifted, " Oh really? Well I have heard of you famous creations! They are amazing! And the 'Cheesetopia' was my favroite!"

"Why thank you, Elanor", Phineases grin grew in size.

"But was wondering if you could help me build somthing..."

* * *

"Ok! Lets test it! On three Ferb! 1... 2... 3!"

Ferb pulled a lever and a blue spark flew out of a spout, and hit a wodden stick in the middle of the room, turning it into... vanilla pudding?

Elanor smiled evilly as Phineas and Isabella did a victory dance in the center of the room, but then the stoped suddenly, and turned away blushing. There was a very silent silence, that was broken by Elanors voice, " Wow! It worked! Good job children..."

* * *

 **That night:**

Perry got out of bed and crawled over to the hallway, where he found Pinky. Then they slipped into uniform and rushed outside to awnser a call form Major Monogram:

"Hello Agent P, and Agent P! I want to tell you what happend... but I think that you should go take a look for your selves, just go to Town Hall ok? Oh, and Agent P, Wanda fell asleep so she can't call you, sorry!"

The agents nodded and ran off. When they got to... what was left of Town Hall, they were dumbfounded. There were people running around everywhere, and in the middle of it all was Mayor Roger and Melane... surrounded in vanilla pudding.

* * *

 **-Yay! That was like, 10 pages of notebook paper, and its not even that long! Whew! Ok, so please tell me what should come next, the more reviews, the more updates! And it helps a lot :)**

 **-The Vanilla Pudding was my brothers idea :)**

 **-And I hid a little secret in Elanors name... who can guess what it is first? Here is her name again:**

 _ **Elanor Visto Isabelle Lee**_

 **Whoever can guess it gets a vitrual cookie! And yes, she is an OC!**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **~ Maylinn17 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Whats up? I just got a few things to say ( like always ) and then we may start!**

 **1\. I am sooooo sorry for the late update! I should have told you in the last update, but I was at CAMP. I had a nice time, and yesterday I read all the updates to your storys. And a few days ago I had time to read and review "Plotbunnies", by Elliefreak (I came home from camp for about 5 minutes, but then went to go help with other things and forgot my phone) But in that busy time, I managed to write a short chapter!**

 **2\. In this chapter, note that 'Agent P (1)' is Perry and 'Agent P (2)' is Pinky.**

 **3\. THE NAME CONTEST!**

 **Ok, so we brought in Eleanor Visto Isabelle Lee, and there was a secret in her name! Now I have the first three to get it listed here:**

 **(1st place )The M &M cookie goes to... ****veryloyalfan** **!**

 **( 2nd place )The chocolate chip cookie goes to...** **Jas114** **!**

 **( 3rd place ) The raisin cookie goes to...** **HumanPerson** **!**

 **Yay! Good job guys! Though I am not going to say what the secret is YET! I am going to wait until the next chapter to say what it is, just to see if anyone else can get it.**

"Wow! You guys are better than I thought! You know, if you come back later, and show me some more of your skills, then maybe you guys could become my interns!", Eleanor batted her overly fake eyelashes.

"Really?", Phineas beamed, "But... aren't we a little young for that?"

"Why yes! Yes you are (A/N: That was an accident, I didn't write it as a joke, lol)! But that does not matter, anything for you three to work here! And you would still get extra hours off, time that you can use for fun!"

"WOW! Thanks so much Miss Eleanor! When do we star-"

"But Phineas?", Isabella cut in," Don't you want to think about this first?..."

"Well...", Phineas looked at Isabella nervously.

Elanor bent down to the kids level, "You may never get an offer as good as this until after you graduate collage..."

"Ugh! Fine!" Isabella rolled her eyes, then quickly blushed to the floor when she saw Phineas looking at her. Like how it always worked.

"Uh... when do we start?"

* * *

"Thank you for joining me here today Agent P (1), Agent P (2), and Ms. Wanda Acronym! Now I have asked you to come here to talk about our current situation and- What is it Agent P (1)?"

Perry nodded his thanks to Major Monogram and ran off to some unknown room, returning moments later with a very nervous Stacy behind him. She looked around and gave a slight wave,"Uh... Hi! You must be Francis Monogram and..."

Wanda, seeing that the newcomer had no idea of who she was,stood up and extended her hand," Wanda. Wanda Acronym! I am Pinkys comnisher. Nice to meet you Ms. Haniro!"

"Thanks! Nice to meet you too!"

It was not until now that Major Monogram had overcome his shock. His face had a mixed look of confusion, anger, and supprise, _"Not his best look",_ Perry thought.

Stacy looked at Perry, who gave a nod of approval, and began; "Uh, Mr. Monogram, I know Perrys secret and I am here to-"

"Get your mind erased?", Monogram asked.

"Uh, no. I have known Perrys secret for a while now and-"

"Perry!" Monogram stood up," Why didn't you tell me right away? Now we will have to erase even MORE of her memory! Carl! Can you go call an escort?"

"Sir!", Stacy fought for her memorys," I am really here to help!"

"Well that is thoughtful of you, but we still need to erase your mind. Trust me! It really is painless!"

"Please sir! I am begging you! Let me keep them!"

"*sigh* Fine, you can keep your memories! But then Perry has to be relocated."

Then Stacy relised what she should have said in the first place; "No! Perry can stay! Because really, I am not a Flynn-Fletcher!"

Monogram stood dumbfounded, Stacy was right. She was a not a Flynn-Fletcher, she was a Haniro that hung out with the Flynn-Fletchers. "Well," He said slowly, " We don't want you to tell the Flynn-Fletchers..."

"With respect sir, I have known his secret for quite some time now. I can keep secrets!"

"Why yes! She would be helpful!" Wanda buted in, " She is a very senceable woman! She can also communicate with the Flynn-Fletchers ( Yes, Isabella too ) without looking off, has ties with them, and can get into some places our agents would often have to change thier entire appeirence to get into!

Stacy, Perry and Pinky all looked at Monogram with pleading eyes, he just sat down and said, " Wellp! Welcome to O.W.C.A. ! I guess that will be working here for the time being. And I assume that you know about the 'problem' with city hall?"

"Yes sir."

"Good! Now we are positive that the 'pudding beem' came form a member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., but the question is, who?"

Perry raised his hand.

"Yes Perry, we tried calculating where the beem came from and searching there... It came from the sky."

"Well," Stacy quiped, " Did you try making a list of who might have done this?"

"Yes. But out of all the evildoers, that only cuts out three."

* * *

"Night Isa!"

"Night Phineas!"

Isabella walked into the Flynn-Fletcher guest room with Pinky close behind her, got into bed, and pulled out a book and pen:

 _Dear Dairy, (A/N: OOOOO! A dairy entry?)_

 _This is about the thousdanth time I have written this: Phineas is still ignoring me! No matter what I do, he still wont notice! Oh well, maybe later. I hope._

 _But anyways, Phineas wants to join some group ( And I am going to join it to, only for Phin! ), but the lady there... I don't trust her. Somthing seems, well, off about her. I just can't put my finger on it. But she asked us to build her some inventions as our ticket to getting in. Like today she had us build a ray gun that turns things into_ _Vanilla Pudding!_ _I mean, reallly! And-_

Pinky, pretending to want cuddle with his Isa, read as she wrote... until he read the part about the vanilla pudding, then he wanted her to fall asleep.

 **Once again, I am sorry for the late update! _What will Pinky do? Will he be attacked? What About Eleanor and Isa?_ Please tell me what comes next! And please review! :)**

 **-Maylinn17**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, I am back! Not much to say this time (thank goodness), but only 2 things:**

 **1\. No one else tried to guess the name thing, so I will just tell you it. Eleanors initials spell EVIL.**

 **2\. I posted a new story, the 'Iliad and the Odyssey'. It's just my PnF way of telling the story, and it is not based off the episode 'Troy Story'! It may seem boring at first but bare with me! The second chapter will be out soon, maybe even today. I don't know for sure.**

 **Here we go, enjoy! (and please note that the bold is writing)**

Phineas sighed as he walked down the street. It was early morning, as in 5:30, and everyone was still asleep, or going to work if they worked morning shift. A million thoughts raced through Phineasss head, ' _Why did Eleanor want us to build a ray that turns things into water? Isas parents were going to return tomorrow, but they postponed it till next week. Wonder what they are doing. What are we going to do today? When I get home, will Perry be there?'_ But the one thing Phineas couldn't quit thinking about was Isabella, her face, her voice, or just her alone. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Phineas looked up, expecting to see lush trees and park, but instead found himself on the sidewalk of the east side- ops. He knew that he should turn back, but he kept going. He was happy with his thoughts. So he walked on, 'it's not like this place is bad or anything," He told himself. "They have low gas prices!"

 _Cer Clank!_

Phineas looked into an ally, guessing that that was where the sound came from, to find... a kitten? Yes, it was indeed a kitten, it had mangled black fur, a stubby tail, and large green eyes that were used as a window to his heart. He looked tired, cold, hungry, and most of all, sick. It was heart-wrenching the way he laid on a old mattress.

"Aw, Are you ok little guy?", Phineas picked the kitten up, "You look awful! Ya know what? Isabella would love you, if you want, I could take you to meet her! And on the way back I can buy you some cat food... Or we can make our own brand of cat food! That would be so cool!"

 _Cer Clank_

Phineas and the kitten turned around to see a white blob fall onto the old mattress. "Hey, does anyone want to help me up? Wow, good thing this mattress was here or I would have-"

"Dr.D?"

Doofenshimrtz looked up at Phineas, who looked at Heinz. "Uh... Ya! I am Dr.D! Whats up kid?"

Phineas shifted his weight, "Well, I found this kitten, and I was just going to go buy some cat food."

"Cool. Well I was just trying to invent an inator that- SAYYYYYYYYY, I have some old cat food! If you help me build my inator, I can give you that food!"

"Thanks Dr.D! That would be great! Now... where is it?"

* * *

Isabella woke up and rubbed her eyes, it was 7:35, ugh... PHINEAS WOKE UP 5 MINUTES AGO!

Isabella was instantly awake, she ran down the hall to her crushes door and... didn't knock. _"What if he is still in bed? Or getting dressed?"_ she thought, _"What if he yells at me? Or- Whats that?"_

She bent over and picked up a tiny note, it looked like someone had crumpled it up and threw it, or maybe just dropped it and someone else stepped on it. She had no idea, so she opened it up and read it:

 **Hey Per, I think I found an important clue to helping us with the lovemuffin gang! Sorry I am not here, I left to take it to Wanda/Monogram. See ya!**

 **-Agent P**

 _"What?!_ Who is Agent P? Or Per? _It kinda sounds like Perry... Where is Perry?"_

 _-BEFORE THESE EVENTS/THE NIGHT BEFORE-_

Pinky left the note tucked into Perrys watch, he was worried that if he tried to wake him up, he would wake Phineas too. Though he somehow managed to get away from Isabella AND get the dairy! This seemed too easy... He ran outside, he could have used another tube entrance, but Linda was in the living room, and Candace was in the kitchen ( _Nevermind! This is not as easy as planed! Why is Candace even eating food at 12:30 anyways?!)_ The dog ran over to the giant oak tree the kids liked to play under, and tapped it, but the door didn't open. He tried again, but it didn't work! What was going on here?

That was when he heard a voice behind him, "Why hello Pinky! Nice to see you again..."

 **Sorry for the shortness... again. And guys, please help with the experiment! Who was the Lady? Platenplotz? Eleanor? Someone else?**

 **I need you guys to also tell me what inventions to have Doof and Phin build, or ones for Eleanor to have them build. And do you think that the cat should be a rouge agant?! I NEED TO KNOW! Please review! :)**

 **Thanks a ton!**

 **-Maylinn17**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi people! I am sorry for the wait! But my uncle died AND my internet went out! :/ So I was but I was busy and couldn't update even if I wanted to... so ya.**

 **And as an extra note, to guve feedback to Amazing Cat (guest), and to all others...**

 **This is a test kinda thing, that my bff and I are doing, to see if the READERS can write a good story. So ya, I do normally plan things out (I got about 7 oher stories in the back of my head ), but just for this one, I want you to tell me what comes next, and see if it can make a good story. It's working so far, though at this point, we are already half way through unless you guys change that... And my cuz also made me get a Wattpad, so I was like, "What the Heck!", and posted this on there to... So those people are also in on this. Meep...**

 **(And extra note! Any one know what UNDERTALE is? I am going to write my own fan fic about Sans, and if you guys have some advice, it would help me A LOT :) )**

 **Enjoy :)**

"So Dr. D, what IS your invention going to be?" Phineas said as he set the little cat down on the ground.

"Well first off kid, its not just an INVENTION. Its an INATOR! And next off, its gonna give me superpowers!(note the triple exclamation point)"

"WOW! Really Dr. D?!"

"yupero!"

"Lets get to work then!"

 **The night before**

Pinky quickly jumped away from the tree, just as a fist met with the bark, and the figure spun around angerly. It tried again, and missed again, this time hitting the grill will a loud crash.

"DANG YOU DUMB MUTT!", the figure yelled, and in its aggravation, actually hit Pinky. The dog went flying across the yard, hitting the side of the house with another bang, while the attacker gave a short dance of joy.

Isabella woke up with a start, she had heard a loud crash... then there was another one...

She got up and ran over to the window, there was a figure doing a 'victory' dance, and another small figure running to the side of the house. The tall figure ran after the short figure, and the two of them were soon out of sight.

"What the?" Isabella whisper as she opened the window, and jumped outside, not even thinking to alert anyone else. Who were these people? She thought. Why are they here? How is the one person so short?

Pinky ran off to the side yard, trying best he could to avoid attacks best he could, Oh why do they have to attack NOW?

The attacker shot a red ray at Pinky, who dodged effortlessly, then shot his own ray at the figure. The figure tried to dodge, but the bullet just scraped his arm, leaving him to cry out in averaged pain.

"Uh... Are you OK?" Came Isabellas from behind the figure, failing to notice the bullet that wized above her head, "Who are you?"... uh oh.

Pinky gasped and ran off, not knowing what else to do. The figure, thankfully, was to distracted to follow him. Where would he go?... He decided to go to headquarters, but find another entrance, rather than go through his own.

 **Back to present**

"WHAT?! ISABELLA SAW YOU?!" Perry yelled, aggravated Pinky had never seen him this anxious before... but this was a serious situation.

"She didn't see me! She almost did! And my that was close!" Pinky awnserd, "She was almost hit with a bullet too!"

Perry had found Pinkys note on the floor, and met up with him and Stacy at headquarters. They were starting to freak out, they were THIS close to being relocated, and they were gaining new problems every day.

"Well..." Stacy studded, not wanting to yell. " Why don't we have Isabella, ya know, become an intern. Like me. Then she could know your secret... and help?"

"WHAT?!" The two animals yelled in unison. "WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!" Pinky yelled, "IT'S DANGROUS!"

"OK! OK! I am sorry Pinky! It was just a thought! Calm down!"

Perry patted Pinkys shoulder, "Ya, Pinkster, shes right! Calm down, take a breath."

Pinky looked at his best friend, " Did you just call me Pinkster?"

"Yup! Now I got you back for calling me Per. Now lets try not to think about relocation, it might help us think... Now what was that clue you found?"

"Oh ya... I found out who turned City Hall into pudding! It was Eleanor from L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.!"

"You mean the new supreme leader?" Perry asked.

"Yup. That's the one! And she also has the kids building inventions for her, and is going to give them all jobs as interns!"

"Your kidding!"

"I wish I was! We have to do something!" Pinky was starting to wag his tail wildly.

"And without letting anyone see you guys!" Stacy added.

Pinky tugged on his ears,"This is gonna be hard!"

"I know well manage somehow..." Perry looked down at the floor.

"Uh, Dr. D?"

"Ya kiddo?"

"I would love to stay and help you finnish this awesome invention... But I just saw what time it is... And I have to go home. I also am gonna go give this stray cat to my friend! Sorry D..."

"Don't sweat it kid. It's fine! I will see ya later then?"

"Yup!"

 **Read and Review :) See you people later!**


	8. Chapter ish

Hi! I am back!

I am so sorry I poofed away from Earth, I got busy, then some stuff about my dad having a race cancer, and a lot of things.

Anyways, I am back now! And I plan on keeping this going! It's gonna take me a few minutes to get my stuff all the way together, and finish an Undertale story that I started, but this shall go on!

And my writing is SOOOOO bad, but I have improved. Would you like me to rewrite this? Or keep going?

Thanks so much, if you understand me that is. I probably ruined this for all of us.

-Maylinn17


End file.
